A Day With Starfright
Hi! Today I will be forcing you to hang out with my favourite psychotic person! Well, second favourite. 303's not here... Starfright: WAS I JUST RATED 2ND BY MY LIGHTSIDE?!?!?!?! Mhmm. Now, *i look at you* go over to Starfright. She won't bite. Usually...... You: Umm ok? *you walk over nervously* Ok, bye. *i teleport away* You: Well.. what do you do Starfright? I mean, SweetPsycho has skool, Moonlight doesn't like hanging out in Hell, and Midnight Wolf... actually, I have no idea what she does... Starfright: Yes, GamerGirl needs skool, Moonlight turned nice and started hanging out in this Wiki, and Midnight also wanders around the Wiki. I just walk in Hell, visit an unknown dimension, sleep, anything I wanna do, since SweetPsycho doesn't have any rules. You: Why do you, Moonlight, and Midnight Wolf call SweetPsycho GamerGirl? Starfright: *teleports you and herself to Hell* 1: I never said you can keep asking questions, but I don't really care. 2: We're currently the closest people to her, and that's why. You: Ok, but uhhhhhh.... where are we going? Starfright: My house. It's really secluded, so we're gonna have to walk for quite a while. You: Seriously? YOU CAN FLY AND TELEPORT!!! Starfright: I set up an Anti-Power machine, which blocks everybody's powers within a 200-block radius. You: -__- 1 HOUR LATER... Starfright: We're here. You: *stares at the huge house made out of purpur blocks, endstone bricks, and obsidian, with a few cyan-coloured windows* Woaaah... Starfright: Huh? *realizes* Oh. I had to make a couple trips to The End and the Nether. Let's go inside... *she opens the door, and a pack of 16 dogs tackle you both to the ground* You: Aww! Starfright: Get down Rose, I said, GET DOWN!! *the dogs get off both of you, then you notice the dogs have the 16 colours of dye on their collars* You: Rainbow wolves..? Starfright: *practically turns red from blushing* Y-y-y-yeah... *you look around at the actually nicely decorated house: paintings, dragon & ice cream banners, and flowers* You: Huh, I thought there would be blood on the ground, heads, and weapons on the walls! *you spot weapons on a wall* K, maybe not the last one... Starfright: I have a wither skeleton head, and a creeper head. No Steve heads, don't worry. :) Starfright: Anyway, you stay here. I gotta visit that unknown dimension I mentioned earlier... You: I need to follow you wherever you go remember...? Starfright: ...stupid GamerGirl... *teleports you and herself next to a huge machine* You: *just sees shadows moving around* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RandomShadow: CODE MANGLE CCODE MANGLE CODE MANGLE CODE MANGL- Starfright: SHUT UP #12764502!!! 12764502: B-b-b-b-b-but it's a MORTAL!! (i don't care if you aren't mortal, just don't be like "iM noT a MortAL" in the comments) Starfright: I SAID SHUT UP! AND GO BACK TO YOUR JOB! 12764502: Understood... ????: Why is a human here? Starfright: Dark, my answer is: GamerGirl. Dark: Ohhh ok. *turns to you* I'm assuming you have about a billion questions... ask your questions, and I'll try to answer as best as I can. You: *deeeeeeep breath* Where am I? What's that machine? Do you eat people? Do you like ice cream? Will I die from you creatures? Do you have powers? Will- Starfright: OK STOP ANNOYING POOR DARK! Dark: It's alright. Ok, so you're in a dimension called ywodahSediskraD (try to find out what it actually spells :3), I can't say what that machine is, except the times Starfright was freaking STARVING we don't eat people, yes I like ice cream, we won't kill you, and I have powers but they are kinda bad, all I can do is teleport. Starfright: Well, let's go... *she teleports you and herself to the Overworld* LOL BAI DUMB DUMB! *teleports away* You: Oh, it's been a day... You: WAIT SHE TOOK ME TO THAT DIMENSION BECAUSE TIME IS SLOWER THERE!!!! i was supposed to post this yesterday, but an anti-virus ad popped up while i was in a different tab, and it deleted my progress :( bai~ Category:Creepypasta roleplay Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl